


Curiosity

by purpleheize



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hobbies, M/M, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Modern AU, Slow Burn, essentially its a self indulgent fic on ashelix being huge orbits, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheize/pseuds/purpleheize
Summary: It’s a breezy November evening in downtown Fhirdiad, crowds of all sorts of people are lined up outside the Fhirdiad Olympic Stadium, all here to see the girls of LOONA perform. Felix had been in line for a while, as he managed to cop a ticket for the pit area. He spends most of the time scrolling twitter, checking on updates for the concert. Upon looking up, he spots a flash of grey hair at the corner of his eye.He can’t believe it.The cute boy from Customer Service.So Sylvain wasn’t lying about there being another Orbit in the office.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbies prompt for Ashelix Week 2020! This will be multi-chaptered and I'll do my best to update every other week.

Repetitive keyboard tapping and pen scribbling is heard all across the accounting office. It’s just a typical day in the Blue Lions Co. accounting department; doesn’t make it any less draining. Felix presses the power button on his phone, now displaying his lockscreen, Olivia Hye in an elegant black dress laid against a vibrant red carpet, and the clock widget at the top. It’s 1:15pm, just 15 minutes before his lunch. Taking a deep breath, he sucks it up and continues working on his computer. He can mindless power through until then. 

As soon as his computer clock struck 1:30, he saved his excel sheet and closed the window punctually. Thank fuck. He hates this job yet still works here. Whatever. Felix grabs his black leather messenger bag and jacket to make his way through the row of dull grey cubicles. Hoping he can quietly make his way to the main hallway without grabbing the attention of an obnoxious Sy--  
“Hey Fe!”  
Sylvain. Incoming migraine.

“What do you want?” Felix asks in a manner that sounds more like a statement than a question.

“Relax Fe, I just want to ask if you wanna join me for lunch.” 

“Can’t. I’m running errands. And stop calling me that.” 

“What are you up to? Finally thinking of hitting up the boy at customer service? You know he also stan Loo-”

Felix frantically grips Sylvain’s maroon tie and white collar. “Shut the fuck up, you’re so loud.” He lets go of it. “These errands don’t concern you.” There goes Sylvain’s shit eating grin again. “Hey, you don’t have to be so secretive about it, we all have niche interests here.”

“Doesn’t matter. Go have lunch with Dorothea and leave me be.”

“Alright, later Fe!” 

“Stop calling me that.”

That’s one annoying obstacle out the way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Placing his tupperware of grilled lean chicken breast, brown rice, and sauteed squash, bell peppers & mushrooms in front of him, he opens the twitter app on his phone in his other hand. Scrolling his timeline, he notices LOONA just posted some new teasers with Yves, Choerry, and Jinsoul, all in elegant black dresses on a red carpet background, just like his Olivia lockscreen. He clicks the retweet and like buttons, then places his phone down to put his attention back to his meal. He will never admit it, but he’s quite dedicated to LOONA. It’s embarrassing, seeing as his co-workers only see his stern exterior, and the very most his personal Facebook (to which he only has for career purposes) really displays is his side-gig of being a fencing coach. Really doesn’t scream “I love girly pop music!” Sylvain is probably the only one who knows about this guilty pleasure of his, given how he has no sense of personal space and boundaries. Even on his alternative twitter fan account, he rarely even says anything personal about himself, but he’s mostly active when he wants to be a contrarian and argue with some 15 year old on why their opinion about Colors being the worst b-side is horrifyingly wrong. He catches himself getting heated sometimes, before remembering it’s just the fucking Internet, and he shouldn’t feel threatened by teenagers with usernames like @hyunjinsbread and @yveslesbian. 

Taking a forkful of chicken breast, retweets this viral fencing clip that showed up on his timeline before turning off the screen again and setting his device on the table. He begins to think about what Sylvain told him about the boy in customer service, who apparently is a LOONA fan too. Grey haired, some short locks tucked behind his right ear. Bright green eyes, and countless freckles varying in opacity spread across his face. He’s certainly cute, Felix would think but never admit. He doesn’t know the guy, nor can remember his name. He’s not even sure why he cares about this newly acquired fact. LOONA is growing in popularity, so the chances of finding more fans at the office isn’t far fetched. It’s just that he doesn’t care about making friends at the office, when he is perfectly fine slaving away into his computer for a paycheck every month, even if he despises it, and then he can go home to indulge in training to So What on his airpods. 

It doesn’t concern Sylvain, the boy at customer service, or any of his co-workers what his hobbies are. After all, they are only all there for a paycheck. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping his messenger bag on the ground next to his apartment door, he kicks off his faded black oxford shoes carelessly to change into more comfortable, navy blue Adidas slides. A black furry head pokes out of a blue cat tower placed in the corner of the room, the furry entity jumping out and stretching its long body out, then striding its way to rub against Felix’s legs and letting out a thunderous meow. Felix squats down, petting the mini beast. “Orion, I’m home.” The meowing continues on until Felix gets up to refill the cat’s bowl with fresh kibble.

He checks the time on his phone; 6:35pm. Roughly 25 minutes before LOONA opens ticket sales for their concert in Fhirdiad. It’s about time he turns on his laptop and logs onto the AXS website to queue up for tickets. Like the loner he is, he plans on buying only one ticket. Not like he knows anyone else willing to join him, nor does he want to.

He briefly thinks about the cute boy in the Customer Service department.

No. They aren’t friends. 

Minutes later, he completes his ticket purchase and shuts his laptop off to change into his muted colored training clothes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE WEEKS LATER.

It’s a breezy November evening in downtown Fhirdiad, crowds of all sorts of people are lined up outside the Fhirdiad Olympic Stadium, all here to see the girls of LOONA perform. Felix had been in line for a while, as he managed to cop a ticket for the pit area. He’s not really sure why he thought he would want to stand in the pit, surrounded by other obnoxious K-pop fans. Guess wanting to see LOONA perform up close influenced that decision. He spends most of the time scrolling twitter, checking on updates for the concert. Upon looking up, he spots a flash of grey hair at the corner of his eye.

He can’t believe it. 

The cute boy from Customer Service.

So Sylvain wasn’t lying about there being another Orbit in the office.

He quickly attempts to turn his attention elsewhere hoping not to be recognized. Anxiety from seeing a co-worker in public aside, he mostly wants to avoid conversation because he doesn’t even know this guy’s name, which is embarrassing as is. If only Seiros can spare him the awkward enco--

“Oh, Felix!”

Goddammit.

The grey haired boy shoots him a smile. Just what he needed.

“I didn’t expect to find you here! Sylvain told me you were a fan, but I thought he was bluffing! Very nice to meet you outside of the office.” He offers Felix a handshake. “Oh and my name is Ashe, sorry! I got ahead of myself.” Felix takes his handshake. 

“So.. you listen to LOONA too?”

“Absolutely! They have amazing songs, and I especially love the lore. It’s such an elaborate universe, I love analyzing their videos to see what kind of stories you can find. My favorite song is probably Colors!” Ashe shares with bright enthusiasm. 

“That’s my favorite too.” 

“Glad to find another admirer for Colors! It doesn’t deserve the flack it gets.” Ashe shakes his head, then turns his attention towards the long line. “Wow, the girls truly are getting more popular. This line is HUGE.” He frowns upon seeing how far the line extends. “I hope I’ll be able to get a decent view.. I have pit tickets. I had to take care of something so I couldn’t make it earlier… Well Felix, I’ll leave you be, I gotta get in line.” Ashe waves and starts facing towards the back before feeling his jacket sleeve being tugged on.

“Get in line behind me.”

“O-oh no Felix, I couldn--”

“Get behind me.” He looks as stern as ever. “I don’t mind.”

Ashe’s face couldn’t be any brighter.

“Oh, thank you so much! I’m looking forward to seeing the concert with you!”

“Likewise.” 

Felix can only hope his blushing isn’t noticeable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent and I'm not expecting anyone except maybe 2 people to like this fic lol but I've been cooking up these fe3h x kpop fan aus in my head for weeks now! I decided to finally satisfy the itch and write it out. I didn't initially think I would participate in this fandom event, but then got a creative spark upon seeing the prompts list again. Also LOONA had a comeback today lol so that and a Monster were my driving force to go on with this project. I recommend listening to LOONA's Curiosity, as thats the inspiration for the title.  
> If by any chance you somehow enjoy this. follow me on twitter (@psiodyne) I'm funny sometimes, I love Ashelix and Fire Emblem and I stan LOONA, whats not to love?


End file.
